Confessions of A RainbowHaired Warrior
by RRatedauthor
Summary: One-shot... a Jeff/Eric side story... what was Jeff thinking? Rated M for slight language and reference to sexual situations!


Confessions of A Rainbow-Haired Warrior...

All characters are copyright to either WWE, TNA, or me... deal with it!

To all my fans in the Imagi-nation, hiya! It's me, Jeff, but I assume you know that already... I've been reading my new husband's blogs (don't tell him) and I sorta decided that maybe some of you would like to know my side of things. Bear with me, I'm kinda new at this thing...I'd ask Eric to help me, but I don't want him to know what I'm writing until it's too late... some of this might annoy him.

Anyway, here I go... the first time I laid eyes on Eric I was smitten. Now I've always said that I was a free spirit, and a lot of the fansites out there seem to think that I'm both gay and in love with my brother, but I'd never really considered which team I played for as being important in my life. As long as I live my life being honest to me and the people I care about, then who I sleep with is nobody's business. Oh boy, I'm rambling...where was I?

Okay, off on a different wavelength... time to dish on my favorite topic... Eric. As I said, I was in love with him the first moments I laid eyes on him. People have asked me what I see in him and I can't tell you exactly, but there was something. Usually I don't rest my head in another guy's lap right away, but that tells you something... though I didn't expect him to punch me in the balls either. I wonder what might have happened if Matt hadn't been driving that day.

I'll warn you now I'm gonna swanton from idea to idea fast, so I hope you can keep up. If not, the Inagi-nation has a transporter available. Only costs $45.99 per use plus any long-distance charges... ok, onward we go...

Here's where things get tricky... Matt. He's my brother and I loved him entirely (and still do), but I had a bad feeling when he told me about the match with Eric. Going back to the TLC matches we had with Edge and Christian and the Dudley Boyz, Matt was the least likely to take high risks. But he's always been a little stubborn and I recall arguing with him that night over and over about it. I even offered to take his place. But Matt assured me that he'd be okay... that's the last time I ever not listen to my heart. A lot of people assume that I blamed Eric for what happened, but the truth is I hated him more for running away. As for going to his hotel room that night, I volunteered. Vince was going to do it himself, but I needed to talk to him first. When I saw him, I knew exactly where he was coming from without so much as a word spoken... Matt and I had the same connection, so I knew that we were destined for something greater.

I'm jumping ahead a bit, but in case you were wondering... we did fuck that first night... not usually my style, unless I'm with a fanboy, but that's another story altogether.

Okay, back to us... that first night, I didn't plan on anything happening... against Vince's "rules", I have dated coworkers before. Most times, it's just been harmless flirting, but once or twice things have gotten a little more serious... again, that's another story for another time. Even though he was indirectly responsible for my Matty not being around any more, and by the way, I fought the family on pulling the plug, but since Dad had power of attorney, I could only stand by and watch helplessly. I knew he was hurting and so was I. I didn't plan on him falling in love with me that night but once things started I knew where they were gonna end and honestly, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was finding out if Eric had the same feeling for me that I had for him.

While some people might find it a little weird to wake up in the bed of someone you'd just "met", to me, it felt right. Though it was a little awkward when I realized that Eric must've had too much to drink the night before since he didn't remember much. I think he was afraid that he'd taken advantage of me, but when I overheard what he'd told Adam and Jay... sorry, Eric, but I called them and I was awake the whole time. I wasn't trying to trick you, but I needed to know where you were coming from... did you love me, or was the drunk act just to get me in bed. Jeffrey Hardy may be a lot of things, but I'm nobody's pity-fuck!

I know he said he loved me, but I've heard that before! And if I'd known what was going to happen next, I never would've suggested to Adam that he arrange a match with Eric. But then again, I didn't know about his relationship with Matt either, so I guess that's two strikes for me.

You may wonder when I realized that his love was genuine. It wasn't at Wrestlemania, surprisingly, but much earlier. That night I slept in his arms at the hospital was when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I never expected it to go much further than being simple boyfriends, but you obviously know what happened the night I won the title from Cena. Was I surprised... to quote Stone Cold, "Oh, hell yeah!"

Post-Wrestlemania, I guess we were both still pretty awed by things. With me on the road a lot, and Eric still recovering from his injuries, we didn't see a whole lot of each other, so the topic of when (and if) we were gonna make it official never came up.

Ask anyone who knows me and they'll tell you that my moods are up and down like a toilet seat. Yes, I got down on myself around the one year anniversary of Matt's accident, but I wasn't as bad as how Eric described it. That night I whaled on him was... how do I explain it? It was nothing against him, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I actually hope that Eric does read these musings, because I'm going to say something here that I never said before... "Eric, I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help, but I really didn't want you to and I didn't know any other way of getting you off my back..." Not that he left me alone and I'm kinda glad he did.

I'm gonna skip over the unpleasantness with Adam. I want to put that behind all of us. Although I didn't think Eric was gonna go to jail over it. Maybe I should've said something? But then it would've been me getting arrested at the cemetery. I'm glad Eric didn't describe what happened in any detail because it was embarrassing to say the least. Not for Eric, for me... I sorta carried on like a child who's been denied his favorite toy... anyway...

Next... dinner. I now know why my dad "invited" us over. It seems that Eric had already talked to him and had asked him for permission to marry me. When he did this, I don't know and I guess it doesn't really matter. But my pop wanted to meet him first. I guess he like what he saw, because the second I mentioned that I was getting married to Eric, he first asked who was going to be the "bride". When I said me, the old man actually said that it would be an honour for him to walk his son down the aisle.

I've made mistakes during my life but the biggest one almost cost me my lover. I assumed when Eric started talking about Boston and how Massachusetts recognized marriages like ours, he wanted to do it at the Royal Rumble. Jeffro sure learned his lesson that day, but we worked through it, and when we were finally pronounced as one, it felt like the whole world was lifted from my shoulders.

As for Adam, we're great friends again, but I still gotta be careful what I say around him. The trust we had still needs to be rebuilt. I will admit that I was floored when I heard his motivation behind the hell he'd put Eric and I through. But I understand where he's coming from, though I wish he'd told someone a lot sooner. Maybe Jay knew, but we spoken maybe twice since I left TNA.

So, that's my story... I'm gonna leave the blogging to Eric in future. If I can just get him off the couch.

**THE END**

_Nothing special here... I just thought maybe Jeff would like to give his version of what happened... I know Eric tends to skew things a little...(I met the guy!)_

_More to follow as soon as an idea pops in my head... if not, I'll have to use my Imagi-nation!!!!!!!!!!  
_


End file.
